implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mongolian Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Mongolia is a democratic communist state between the former USSR and the PRC. History 'Doomsday' #677th Artillery Regiment (various local camps), close to the north eastern edge of the Gobi desert in Mongolia- 1x 10kt and 3x 1kt (the prior did not go off) #41st Motor Rifle Division, Aliosha - 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the prior did not go off) #"Site 131" of the 2nd Guards Tank Division, Choibalsan- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the prior did not go off) #Choibalsan power station- 1x 1kt #Choibalsan Soviet military steel works- 2x 1kt #Ulaanbaatar power station- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Ulaanbaatar civil aerodrome- 1x 1kt #Ulaanbaatar steel works- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Ulaanbaatar truck factory- 1x 1kt #Ulaanbaatar army base- 2x 1kt (did not go off) 'After Doomsday' 'First Contact' This was with the Alti Republic, the Buryat Republic and Tannu Tuva in 1965. '1972-1985' Contact was made with China, the Bodaybo Republic and Irkutsk in 1972. Tanu Tuva was peacefully assimilated between 1980 and 1982. Khabarovsk was found in 1985. '1986-1995' 'The fall of communism' 'Present day' Economy 'Agriculture' Low level semi-nomadic agriculture is the country's primary employer and industry. 'Coal and iron mining' 'Industry' Media The oldest newspaper is Unen, meaning truth, was founded in 1920 and has around 220,000 subscribers, making it one of the most read daily newspapers. Other newspapers are -The Mongol Messenger (published by the state-run Montsame) The state rum firm that prints Ardiin Erkh and Zasgiin Gazariin, were sold to the public in 1999 as part of the 1998 privatization laws. All newspapers were monthly after reprinting began in 1974 and weekly after 1985. The state run radio firm Mongolian National Broadcaster broadcast hours is 17 hours a day, from 08:00 to 21.00 in the cites of Ulaanbaator and Choybalsan. Transport Horses and bicycles are still common place. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the heavy, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma in 1987, 2008 and 2009. There are a some alcohol and sunflower oil vehicles and a some petrol driven tractors in use across the nation. A few petrol cars do exist, but they are still scarce. The nation has 3 steam locos, 6 freight cars, 5 passenger carriages, 7 coal trucks and 2 oil tanker wagons. Military It has a military that comprises of a total of 12,225 troops serving as mounted cavalry and infantry. The army has 3 Mil 1 helicopters, a small steam driven friegt train and 6 armored cars, 3 of which run on alchahol. Education Compulsory schooling is from ages 6 to 14 Health care Thyroid and lung cancer is still a major problem, but became much lower since 1974. Sport Water and food sources Tuul River, Orkhon River, Selenge River and Lake Baikal are the leading water sources. The Death Penalty For murder, violent bank robbery with guns, treason, cattle rusteling, child abuse and sex crimes. Category:Mongolia Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:USSR Category:Asia